


In Control

by KumaraDosha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Domination, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Underwear, Urination, Urine, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaraDosha/pseuds/KumaraDosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has a watersports kink. Dirk doesn’t. Jake wants to watch Dirk squirm and struggle in desperation until he wets himself. Dirk is open-minded and goes along with it to make Jake happy, even though it’s not his thing. Jake wants Dirk to be truly candid in his reactions. Dirk struggles with control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

It wasn’t Dirk’s thing, but like the good sport that he is about these things, he went along with it because Jake was eager. So Jake fed him water and soda throughout the day, filling him up, until Dirk said he was ready. He was made to lie down on his back on Jake’s bed, wearing only a pair of boxers—also Jake’s. Jake had insisted.

“Aren’t you forgetting some sort of waterproof bed protection, Jake? This ain’t some third-rate show we’re runnin’ here.”

Jake smiled at the exaggerated accent, plopping down next to his partner and leaning in to give him a kiss. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it up after we’re done.”

“Are you sure about that? I admit, I’m not well-versed in cleaning this particular type of stain out of mattresses, but I would imagine it’s pretty difficult.”

Jake silenced him with another quick peck. “I said quit worrying! I am fully prepared for the consequences of this endeavor. Now are we going to start or not?”

Dirk smirked. “I am way ahead of you. So far ahead, I’ve already lapped you several times. If my bursting bladder is the finish line, I’m in first place on the final lap. In fact, I’m so close I could probably have an accident any minute now. Why can’t I hold all this urine, Jake; I’m so _full_. Ooh, _ah_ , it’s almost coming out; Jake, please let me use the bathroom.”

For a moment, Jake was worried they’d waited too long, but as Dirk’s tone turned more and more affected, it became obvious the other boy was being ironic. Jake jabbed him in the side to discourage his fake squirming. “Stop being such a gosh darned ham! Enough with your ironic japery, Strider; I want this to be serious! Just be _real_ with me.”

Dirk sobered, propping himself up on an elbow. “I’m afraid being myself having to pee won’t be much of a show for you—”

“No, not you being _you_ ,” Jake interrupted. “I mean, not your every-day you. Is it so blasted hard to be _candid_ with me about this? Tell me how you really feel—nothing more, nothing less.” And Jake reached to remove Dirk’s sunglasses, slowly, as if asking permission. He wanted to see his eyes, his expressions.

Dirk paused, seeming to consider the apparent gravity in his partner’s request...before tilting his head upward in assent. Jake lifted the glasses and put them carefully aside, exposing those vibrant orange eyes he adores. Dirk’s expression was neutral, and Jake took that to mean he understood. He hoped, at least. Placing a hand on the other boy’s chest, he eased him back down to the mattress, his lips following soon after. They kissed long and slow as Jake lay next to his partner, one hand gradually wandering down his body. When he reached Dirk’s abdomen, he began to trace gentle circles over his bare skin.

He felt the smallest grunt of objection against his mouth when his hand pressed just a little harder, and Dirk pulled away enough to mumble a husky, “Cut it out,” against Jake’s lips.

Jake pulled back further to glimpse into the other’s eyes. “How do you feel?”

The corner of Dirk’s mouth quirked in—possibly slightly annoyed—consideration. “A little tense,” he admitted. “And you’re not making it easier.”

“Good,” Jake all but purred. It seemed Dirk hadn’t quite realized what he’d gotten himself into.

“I don’t remember the ‘Jake is allowed to antagonize my every effort’ clause in our agreement—“ his mouth snapped shut when Jake added more pressure as punishment.

“Too much meaningless talk, Strider. You’re just avoiding the subject at hand.”

“The subject being...?”

And he could see Dirk subtly gritting his teeth. Even without a mirror, Jake was positive he must be grinning like a Cheshire cat at this point, practically giddy at the opportunity presented to him. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Dirk let out a breath, fidgeting a little before bending his knees to draw them closer. “It’s pretty bad. I don’t know, probably an eight out of ten? I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve had to go for a while. The feeling is basically constant now, and—it gets a _fuckton_ of a lot worse when you do that, Jake.” He shoved the offending hand away reflexively, legs squeezing together.

Instead of retreating, Jake rested his hand against Dirk’s knees, pushing them each back down. “Straighten up for me, love.”

“You’re an ass.”

Jake could hear the frustration in his voice, see the way he grimaced, his eyebrows knit together. But the very fact that he was complying told Jake he was every bit okay with this. The notion sent a warmth of affection and appreciation through his chest, as well as...possibly other places. He watched Dirk subtly squirm, both hands clenched against the fabric of his boxers at each thigh. He felt generous. “You can use your hands if you want.”

Wordlessly, one hand slipped discreetly between his legs to hold at his crotch.

...Not too generous. Jake rose from the bed and stepped over to the dresser. With his back to his partner, he poured another glass of water. When he turned back around, glass in hand, he found Dirk sitting up and staring, half curious, half impatient. His gaze was drawn, not toward Jake’s hand, but lower, the sight eliciting a satisfied smirk. Jake couldn’t keep down the flush in his face, and, flustered, he held up the glass to redirect his focus. Dirk was less happy to see that.

As Jake approached, he begrudgingly lifted a hand to accept the drink, but it went ignored. Instead, the dark-haired boy sat himself behind Dirk, chest-to-back, with his lover practically in his lap. He encouraged Dirk to lean back against him with one arm as the other reached around to hold the cup to his lips. They parted in acceptance, taking in the liquid reluctantly. It didn’t escape Jake’s notice that the hand Dirk still pressed to himself had begun to knead the area, no doubt to ease the pressure. He tilted the cup further, and Dirk grunted as he was forced to gulp down the drink faster. Still, a trail of water managed to escape and drip down Dirk’s chin and chest by the time the cup was empty.

“I’m going to tell you right now,” Dirk panted slightly to catch his breath. “I don’t think it’s going to be physically possible for me to hold that much liquid.” Jake could feel his body tense against him, almost in emphasis.

“Are you having trouble?”

“You could say that, yeah.”

Jake paused, expectantly...noting that Dirk’s breath never seemed to even out.

“...It’s a solid nine now. Almost a ten at times— _fuck_.” The other hand shot down to briefly join the first as he stiffened, contorting strangely in order to try to steady himself. When the moment passed, he spoke again, “Alright, ten. The pressure’s really bad; it feels like I—...” His fidgeting was a constant, punctuated by spells of tension, the sense of urgency clear in his voice. “Shit, I can’t even fucking _think_. This is fucking intense; I don’t think I’ve ever had to go this bad in my life. I can’t let my guard down, or I might...” an exhale, “I don’t exactly feel in control right now.”

Jake stayed quiet, just letting him react. He couldn’t help the ecstatic grin as he listened, felt... He placed a trail of affectionate kisses along Dirk’s neck, his fingers brushing against the working muscles of his stomach. They stopped when a choked sound escaped Dirk’s throat, his breath catching. His body had gone rigid and still, legs pressing together tightly. A moment later, and his breath released in a rush, hand working desperately at massaging himself.

“Yeah...” he panted, eyes slipping shut as he spoke. “This ‘holding it’ thing is officially not working out. Consider me to be losing it.”

Jakes eyes focused on Dirk’s hand. He could feel a fine tremor settle into his partner’s frame. “Let me see.”

“Fuck that; that’s a terrible idea—the shittiest of all ideas. There’s no way...”

“Move your hands, Dirk.”

Dirk bit his lip. ...And reluctantly complied, trying to focus all of his concentration while carefully releasing his hold. His hands fisted in the sheets next to him instead. Two small wet patches spotted the front of his boxers, one small, the other slightly more sizeable. A gasp, and Dirk’s legs were shaking, toes curling against the mattress with the strain of trying to make it through another wave of urgency without a proper hold on himself. A dismayed grunt, and the larger wet patch spread a bit wider.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Jake—“

Without another word, Jake quickly reached down to grip Dirk himself, feeling the wet cloth against his palm, the continuing tiny spurts of warmth through flimsy fabric as Dirk continued to struggle with his control. He panted against Jake’s skin, face tilted upward into his neck. Deciding to finally end it, Jake slid his other hand down his lover’s waist and pressed, firmly.

The sound that escaped Dirk was legitimately a strangled whine. “No no no, Jake, fuck, I can’t hold back...” The words left him in a breathless whisper. Jake felt one last shudder, before Dirk’s muscles quit, wet warmth flowing strong against his hand. Quietly, he allowed Dirk to release, massaging in encouragement as the tension left him. By the time Dirk was finished, his underwear was completely soaked, the bed all but ruined. Practically limp against Jake’s body, he moved his face away from his neck to blink hazily, his breaths evening out. Jake could only imagine how orgasmic it must have felt to finally let go.

“Godamn...”

It was the only word Dirk could eek out before his mouth became otherwise occupied. Jake devoured his lips hungrily, absolutely positively aroused at the spectacle before him. He couldn’t help but grind his hips up against his lover’s back needfully, his hand continuing to stroke at him through wet clothing. Honestly, it would have suited him quite peachily to fuck him right then and there. But he wanted to make sure Dirk enjoyed this enough to maybe do it again sometime, and, though Dirk responded willingly, taking Jake’s face into his hands and returning sloppy, relieved kisses...Jake could tell he was uncomfortable in this mess.

Eventually (after several failed tries, mind you), he managed to pull away, breathless and beaming. “What do you say we take a shower, chum?”

Dirk quirked a smile. “That sounds fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do my stories always end in implied showers?
> 
> This isn't actually the end, though. I'm considering writing a second chapter with shower sex, but that really depends on how motivated I can make myself.


End file.
